Fireworks (Drake song)
"Fireworks" is a song by Canadian recording artist Drake from his debut album Thank Me Later. The song features singer Alicia Keys, who previously worked with Drake on the single "Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)". Originally, it was supposed to be the fourth single, but it was changed to Fancy. Lyrics Intro Cash money shit Cash money shit Bridge - Verse 1: Money just changed everything, I wonder how life without it would go From the concrete who knew that a flower would grow Lookin’ down from the top and its crowded below My fifteen minutes started an hour ago Truth over fame, you know I respect the blatant shit When I hear dem talkin, I just dont know what to make of it Hate is so familiar to me, I’m slowly embracing it Doesn’t come natural, bear with me it could take a bit Yeah, and my dreams who I’m racing with And you can see I’m pacin it so that I’m always chasin it Wayne put me right here, thats who I get the paper with I hope that my success never alters our relationship Yeah, this life is something I would die for Octobers own, but its lookin like July 4th I just wish they’d let you try it first This time I’m really goin off, fireworks Bridge Today it begins I missed it before,but won't miss them again I keep having the same dream And I think I just realized what it means. Keys - Chorus: When I go off like July 4th Feels like a fire, got to go higher Your revelation, my sweet celebration Light me like a rocket, cause can't nothing stop it All I see is fireworks All I see is fireworks Every night it's fireworks Every night it's fireworks All I see is fireworks All I see is fireworks Taking off like fireworks Taking off like fireworks - Verse 2: I’m just such a gentleman You should give it up for me Look at how I’m placing all my napkins and my cutlery I can tell it wasn’t love I just thought you fuck with me Who coulda predicted love could strike but how you stuck with me Damn, I kept my wits about me luckily What happened between us that night it always seems to trouble me Now all of a sudden these gossip brags wanna cover me And you making it seem that it happened that way because of me But I was curious and I’ll never forget it baby What an experience You coulda been the one but it wasnt that serious Their was smoke in the air before that was me clearing it That felt good, all and all I learned a lesson from it though You never see it coming you just get to see it go Yeah I shoulda looked up in the sky at first Now I can see it in her eyes Fireworks! Keys - Chorus - Verse 3: Everything the same but it feels different My dad called me up knowing that I still listen And he’s still got his foot out, guilt trippin’ It’s been years, though, I just learn to deal with it For real, me and my realtor we built up a better report Got my mother in a place with some better decor She searched the entire city I let her explore And now she’s sayin’ she’s more lonely than ever before How many of our parents’ marriages lasted? I was only 5, I bet I barely reacted I’m flying back home for the heritage classic Searching for that feeling, tell me where is the magic? Let’s stay together ’til we’re ghosts I want to witness love, I’ve never seen it close Yeah, but I guess I gotta find it first, that’s why I’m really going off Fireworks! Keys - Chorus Background Fireworks was one of the most anticipated songs off Thank Me Later. It was originally thought that Kings of Leon was on the chorus, however, due to lack of sample clearance, it was announced at a concert that Alicia Keys would sing the chorus.[2] Before his show at Slippery Rock University in Pennsylvania on Monday night April 5, 2010, Drizzy explained to MTV News why he was letting the crowd sample the song. "The song itself is the first song on the album; I think it's the biggest indicator of what the album is gonna be like," he said. "That's why I picked that song to go first, and that's why I wrote the first verse like that. It's really where I am in my life right now. I know they're looking forward to the album, so I want them to get a feel of how the story starts off." "Fireworks" starts with the actual sound of fireworks in the background. From there, Drizzy begins talking about his life, joking that his 15 minutes of fame started about an hour ago. "It truly is a story," he added of the album. "At no point in the album does it fall off and become about some songs I slapped together. It's all a story from beginning to end. Just like So Far Gone was. It's that time."[3] Audio Live performances Drake has performed the song while on his recent tour and also performed the first verse of "Fireworks" at the 2010 BET Awards. The song was performed in a medley along with "Over" and the remix of Young Jeezy's "Lose My Mind".[4] Charts It debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 chart at #71 without an official release. Category:Singles Category:Thank Me Later Singles